Numair?
by Magelet-Veralidaine
Summary: Numair has been kidnapped and replaced with another person that fools everyone but Daine. She has to figure out where the real Numair is, but how?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, the rest is Tamora Pierce's.

Daine slept badly. She tossed and turned all night, but she didn't wake up. The horses were also restless, but they didn't wake her. In the morning she woke to find that Numair was already up and making breakfast. As she got up he said, "Morning, Daine."

She was a little suspicious that he didn't call her "Magelet," but he wasn't a morning person, so she let it slide. He concentrated on making breakfast as she told him about her restless night, and asked if he slept badly as well.

"To tell you the truth, Daine, I barely slept at all."

_Yet again, he didn't call me "Magelet." What's going on?_

He didn't look tired, but he did have a glazed sort of look in his coal black eyes.

_Maybe it's just my imagination…_

She had known Numair for many years, and he had never acted this way, especially not to her. They had the best relationship, and he told her everything…but not right now.

_Alright, something weird is going on. He doesn't seem like himself. _

She transformed her nose to a hyena's and mapped the camp with smell. She could smell Cloud, a mix of grass and her own special smell, Spots, the same sort of thing; she ignored everything else, and concentrated on Numair. She smelled the food he was preparing, the scent of his clothes, his hair, and the faint scent of soap and spices, but everything smelled normal…surprising to Daine.

_I still think something is wrong here. I'll talk to Cloud about it. Cloud?_ She mind-spoke to her gray pony, not wanting Numair to hear her.

_Yes? _

_Do you notice anything weird about Numair?_

_The Stork-man? No, he's just cooking breakfast. And I'm trying to eat mine! _

_Alright, Sorry. _

Normally she always listened to Cloud's horse-sense, but she didn't feel right about the way Numair was acting towards her. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, the rest is Tamora Pierce's.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter is better than my prologue. To clear a few things up: I know he doesn't always call her "Magelet," but I needed to get her semi-suspicious. Sorry about the setting, I know I was vague and I was a little confusing (sorry about that!). I hope this chapter clears it up a little. Since I didn't say it before: this takes place after Protector of the Small, but don't expect to see much (if any) of Keladry (sorry). Your reviews are appreciated!

-----------------------------------------------Chapter 1-------------------------------------------------

"Numair?" asked Daine casually.

"Yes?" he responded, not taking his eyes off the food he was preparing.

"I'm going to bathe, how long until breakfast?"

"You should have enough time," he paused for a short time, looked at her and then continued, "Magelet."

_Now that was odd. Never mind, I need to clear my head with a bath. _

_I'm coming with you _said Cloud.

"Alright, Come on," Daine motioned for Cloud to follow her.

As she bathed, Daine thought about anything but her suspicions. They had been summoned back to Corus by Jonathan and Thayet. They had been happy in Numair's tower, but duty called. It was nothing serious like the Immortals War or something of that nature. But Numair had to teach the new pages (and the old ones for that matter!). Daine liked to come along, besides, what if there was a need for the King's Wildmage?

Though the journey was not long, she would've rather shape-shifted to get there faster. She could never leave Cloud behind. Although Daine had many animal friends wherever she went, Cloud had been with her forever.

After she felt squeaky-clean, she decided to take a look around. Rather than be stuck on the ground, she decided on hawk shape. She concentrated on the feel of wind currents beneath wings and felt herself changing from hairs to feathers, toes to talons, and arms to wings.

She took to the sky, leaving Cloud to scold her from the ground. She'd get a little bite for that, Cloud hated surprises. Daine soared over the camp and saw Numair. Something about him still bothered her. She saw Cloud trotting and snorting angrily back to their little camp. It was only a little way from the outer limits of Corus.

Daine swiftly changed to a sparrow's smaller, light brown form and flew down to land on Numair's shoulder.

He eyed her suspiciously, and then smiled putting a hand up. She hopped on and emitted a small chirp.

"Hello, Magelet," he said hesitantly. She chirped her hello and tilted her head to one side. "Breakfast is ready." She chirped once more and then sped off to land behind Cloud.

She concentrated on herself, Daine the Wildmage, and felt herself grow and change back into her naked body; adorned only with the silver Badger's claw around her neck.

Cloud turned and nipped her arm.

_Hmph! You think you can just leave anytime you fancy to? _

Daine smiled and assured her gray pony she had meant no harm, she just wanted a look around. Cloud retorted that she'd been here plenty of times, but Daine was too busy getting dressed to notice. She stepped out from behind Cloud and walked to Numair.

"We should be at the palace tonight. That is if we get moving soon, so eat quickly," he said as he handed her a bowl of delicious looking breakfast.

After she cleaned up the cooking mess and they had taken down their last camp of the trip, she mounted Cloud and turned towards Numair.

What she saw made her blue-gray eyes open wide. Numair had saddled and mounted Spots before her, and was now trotting down the main road. Normally that wouldn't bother her, but her suspicions grew larger as they continued down the road.

Numair was riding very well today, too well. Not at all the awkward way he had ridden since she met him. Sure she had worked with him a little on how to move with his mount, but today he looked as if he were born in the saddle!

_Spots? _Daine called.

_-Yes, Daine?-_

_How is he riding today?_

_-Much better. Thank you for working with him. I know it wasn't his fault, but he was such an ungraceful rider before-_

_My pleasure. _She replied.

After watching him longer, her suspicions came back stronger.

_Something is wrong. I know it! But he seems perfectly normal. What's going on!?. _


End file.
